Dream On, Little Dreamer
by RicoSuave-42
Summary: A series of one-shots for NaruHina Month 2015.
1. Day 1 - Sunshine

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto rightfully owns it.

* * *

><p>It felt like years since Naruto and Konohamaru could hang out and just relax. Well the main reason was because of the Fourth Shinobi War having put everyone on high alert. They were eating their favorite serving of ramen at Ichiraku's. They were both happily slurping their noodles. "I'm so glad that this place hasn't changed!" Naruto praised the food. Konohamaru agreed with Naruto's point. The noodles were still as delicious as ever.<p>

"I don't want to imagine what would happen if they changed their ingredients."

"You hit the hammer on the nail with that one, lil' bro. Just make sure you bury that thought in the farthest reaches of your mind." Naruto commanded.

"Understood, sir!" Konohamaru posed in a mock salute to his brother, which earned a giggle from him.

"I'm glad that my number one and two customers didn't move on to another ramen shop!" Teuchi stated.

Naruto smiled, "No one can beat your ramen, unless ya' know someone were to steal it and, uh, I don't know start their own ramen business, but that'll never happen." He looked in the air.

"Yeah. . . Luckily for me I have two of the Konoha's worst cooks sitting in front of me." The ramen owner said laughing. "And I know you'll keep my secret ingredients a secret from any outsiders." He admitted.

"And why's that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because I know you two will either stop the crooks from even getting close to my secret recipe or you'll find whoever took it." Teuchi replied.

Naruto started getting an idea, "So that means if we save your ramen business, does that mean we get free ramen for life?" He was hoping for a _yes_ type of answer.

He started laughing, "Ha ha ha. In your dreams." He said.

"Damn, I was sure that was going to work." Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Speaking of dreams, I'm sure you two were in that weird genjutsu at the climax of the war."

"Yeah, I remember it." Konohamaru admitted. "What about you, Naruto?"

"I was never in it." The blond haired ninja admitted. "I helped end it though, but for some reason, I never bothered to ask anyone what they dreamed of during the genjutsu. I guess it was one of those personal questions that I didn't have a right of asking, at least that was my logic. So do you want to tell me what you dreamed of?" They nodded at the blond ninja "Well then: what were you dreaming during the genjutsu?"

Teuchi spoke first, "I dreamed that I created my shop's own instant ramen brand and it was the most preferred instant ramen brand."

"Really?" Konohamaru was intrigued by the idea. "Have you started work on it?"

"Well I'm still researching the concepts of it, but I haven't come up with anything yet."

Naruto smiled, "It'll be like you're in kitchen, especially when I crave ramen in the middle of the night."

"Which reminds me, Naruto," Teuchi began, "can I have permission to use your name for a ramen flavor. Like the 'Naruto Miso Special!'"

"Maybe, I need to know if you're actually serious with your project." Naruto said understanding a little of the business side of using his name.

"I see," Teuchi nodded, "I'll tell you more information at later time. However, I'm glad you two like my expansion ideas. What about you, Konohamaru, what did you dream about?" He gave the spot light to the developing ninja.

Konohamaru smiled, "I dreamed that Naruto stepped down as the Seventh Hokage and named me his successor."

"Dude! That's cool." Naruto smiled. It got quiet after his outburst, but he soon remembered something, "I know it has nothing do with the genjutsu, but I've been having this dream after the war ended." They shot him the 'go on with your dream' look, so he started, "So I find myself on a hill, following a trail. The more I continue on the path, I see three figures; one tall one and two small ones. Then those two small figures start running up to me, yelling out 'daddy.' And I don't know but what they said felt right to me. Then the tall figure caught up to my kids and kissed me on the cheek. One of my kids shouted out, 'eww! Mommy do you have to kiss daddy in front of us?'" The group laughed.

After their laughter died down, Konohamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto's dream, "Nice, but did you ever get a good look of how your future kids and wife look like?"

Naruto sighed, "I have in the dream but every time I wake up, I don't remember how they look like and that's the most frustrating part!" He put his face into his hands.

"So basically every time you wake up, you have to start all over again?" Konohamaru asked.

"Exactly."

"If you look on the bright side, maybe one day your dream will come true." Konohamaru said smiling.

"I hope you're right." Naruto said, "I hope you're right."

***A Few Years Later***

"Thanks for staying late, lil' bro, you can tell Hanabi it was my fault for making you stay so late." Naruto told his brother after they exited the Hokage's office with the cold night air hitting them once they step foot outside.

Konohamaru shrugged, "No problem but are you sure ten o'clock is late?"

"This is the time that Bolt and Himawari usually go to bed." Naruto said.

"Is it a parental thing?"

"Yup. It used to be one or two in the morning was late, but once you have kids, ten is the new late."

"Mhmm." Konohamaru shook his head in agreement. "I guess midnight isn't so early after all." He said messing around.

"You think."

"But I suppose it's a taste for my future role."

"Which one?"

"Both but I guess I'm like my grandpa, an eternal student."

"And you do almost look like him when _he_ was around your age."

"Thank you." Konohamaru said, taking Naruto's comment as a compliment. After five minutes of Naruto giving advice to Konohamaru, they arrived at their destination: the Hyuga Compound. At first, they were stopped by one of the branch members, but he let them enter the compound once he recognized them in the dark. "You would think being apart of this family would mean less stops at the gate?" Konohamaru announced.

"Tell me about it but it has to do more with it being evening and not during the day." Naruto responded.

"True but it's still a pain in the ass nonetheless." He said opening the sliding door for Naruto to enter first.

"Dad!" A blond kid said running up to Naruto followed by a blue haired girl. The kids jumped into his arms.

Hinata followed them and smiled at what she saw, eventually she walked up to Naruto and welcomed him home with a kiss. "I hope you enjoyed your day."

"Well I'm glad that there's less paperwork, but I wish there would be less documents to read on a laptop screen." Naruto laughed.

Konohamaru sneaked by the happy family and took off his scarf and hung it up on the coat hanger. "Welcome home." A pair of arms engulfed him from behind.

He smiled, "Hanabi," he placed his hands over her hands. He turned around and kissed Hanabi on the lips. "I hope your clan wasn't being too harsh with you today."

"Not with Himawari here, they were too busy trying to avoid her puppy dog eyes." They both laughed. Then Konohamaru began focusing on Naruto's family and he notices something; something that Naruto had said a few years ago. Even though the location and surrounding was different, he still recalled the moment when Naruto announced that dream. However Hanabi saw it differently, she thought that Konohamaru was jealous of Naurto's family, "I know you want to have kids-"

"But we're not ready, not yet." Konohamaru finished for her, "It's just that — I'm remembering one of Naruto's dream: his sunshine. A sunshine that I'm sure we'll share in the future." Their hands interlocked.

"Please dad, can we stay up for another thirty minutes?" Bolt pleaded then Himawari gave their dad the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto smiled knowing that he wouldn't miss out on an opportunity to spend time with his family after his obligation as the Seventh Hokage; besides he couldn't resist saying _no _when his daughter made that face, "Alright, thirty minutes then I'm putting you two to bed. Understood?"

"Yay!" Both of his kids exclaimed.

Konohamaru and Hanabi smiled at the family before them, "Even at night, they still shine bright as the day." The Hguya heiress whispered and the future Hokage nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Hinata held hands as they took their kids to the living room, "Daddy, can you and mommy tell us a story?" Naruto simply nodded.

Bolt would disagree with Himawari but he didn't want to spend the majority of time arguing with her about they should do with their dad. "Can you tell us the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_?" Bolt decided to ask.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded wanting to relay the story of his late godfather to his children.


	2. Day 2 - Training Together

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto rightfully owns the series.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Naruto?" Hinata asked.<p>

"I was born ready." He cockily answered back, cracking his neck, wrist, and fingers to show his readiness to her.

"This is the first time I'm not going to help you. You better be ready." She replied.

"Right." He nodded, wiggling his fingers around.

Himawari and Bolt entered in the same room as their parents and saw the stand-off between their parents, "Big brother, are mommy and daddy training again?"

"Yup."

Suddenly a good-sized dust ball entered the room, "How did that get into the room? We don't live near a desert. We live around a forest." She said innocently.

"Don't question it, lil' sis, the answer may not be satisfying enough."

Hinata began, "Three, two, one. . . Go!"

Naruto turned on the oven and set the heat to level four, followed by a frying pan, a small stick of butter, a piece of sliced ham, and four eggs. He cut a small section of the butter stick and placed it on the frying pan. He knew it was going to take about a minute before the heat was going to start to melt the butter. So he sliced the piece of ham into smaller pieces and put them on a napkin. He quickly cracked the eggs individually into a bowl then he brought out the salt and pepper, and proceeded to pour a small amount of condiments on the egg yolks. Next, he obtains a fork so he can lightly mix the egg yolk and the condiments together without ruining the yolk.

After he was done mixing, he heard the butter pop, indicating that it was time to spread it around the pan. Once he was done scattering the butter, he dumped the pieces of ham, and reached out for a spatula. He mingled the ham until he saw them browning a bit. He grabbed the bowl and poured it on the pan, once he was done with the bowl, he put it in the sink. Once he returned to the oven, he grabbed the spatula and stabbed the yolk. Once the yolk was broken, he started to a series of stirring and flipping the eggs.

After two minutes he was finished and he temporarily set the oven on the lowest heat level so he could quickly look for two plates. He grabbed them and placed them on the counter, second he lifted the pan and gave each plate half the eggs. "Well I hope you two are hungry." Naruto said with a genuine smile towards Botl and Himawari. He set the plates down in front of them, "Be careful, it's hot." He warned them.

"Why'd you use the butter?" Hinata asked.

"So the eggs wouldn't stick on the pan, which allows for an easy transfer from pan to plate."

She smiled, "Good," she patted him on the head. "What does daddy's taste testers think of his cooking?" She looked at Bolt and Himawari.

Both of them nibbled on the eggs and their ecstatic reactions made their father swell with pride. "So does this mean I pass, Hinata?"

"Yes, you do." She smiled, "Maybe next week I'll show how to make cinnamon rolls." Her grin became wider at that comment. "But that might result in the kitchen being burnt to a crisp."

"Hey!" Naruto said a little shocked.

"For the sake of our kitchen, I'll show how to make a simple recipe of ramen with vegetables."

"But I like instant ramen more." Naruto complained. "It's faster and it doesn't contain a ton of evil green stuff." He pouted refusing to acknowledge the vegetables.

Himawari was somewhat paying attention what her parents were talking about cooking until she heard the words that her daddy could be potentially making ramen, and she loved that idea. "Daddy are you going to be making ramen for us?" She asked sweetly and with her all-mighty (and overpowered) puppy dog eyes.

Naruto struggled to avoid staring directly into his daughter's eyes, sweat was starting to drip down the side of his face; he had the guts to face Madara, Kaguya, Sasuke, Kurama, Pein, a psychotic Gaara, and the once jackass Neji without fear. Now he was starting to fear the consequences of telling his daughter _no_. He hoped that look's power would decrease in the future.

However Hinata had caught on to her husband staring at her, trying to ask her for mental help, but. "Yes, Naruto-_kun_, will you be making us ramen?" Hinata said shooting Naruto her version of the puppy dog look.

Naruto knew he lost once Hinata mimicked their daughter's look. "Daddy, are you alright?" Himawari asked initially; she moved her chair in front of her dad, stood on it, and touched her dad's forehead, "You don't feel sick." She blurted out.

He hugged her to place her on the ground, "Don't worry, little sunflower, daddy's feeling just fine." He wiped the excess sweat on his arm.

"So daddy, since you're feeling better you're going to make us ramen, right?" She asked nicely.

He scratched the back of his head, "Of course!" Naruto was gaining a feeling that his daughter's puppy dog look was in control in the same way when Yamato used his fear face. And the worst part was that Naruto felt trapped under her gaze and he knew that he was never going to be set free.


	3. Day 3 - College AU

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the series.

* * *

><p>I finally enter the library after eating two foot-long sub sandwiches because let's be honest now, one of those sandwiches does not fill you up; you need to eat two just to feel full and satisfied! If it wasn't for the fact that University of Konoha was so far from Ichirakus' Ramen shop, I wouldn't eat those subs; instead I would be munching at Ichirakus'! Well to make matters worse, I don't have my car with me or else I would take a five minute drive down there. However it takes about twenty to thirty minutes just to walk over there! And my next class is in an hour. I want to enjoy my dinner and not be rushing just to make it in time for class to begin, what was that phrase Shikamaru always says again? Oh right, it's troublesome.<p>

I take the stairs to the second floor which has a great view of the quad and I find a few of the library's most comfortable chairs; like if you're really tired and you had a friend you could really trust, you could fall asleep on that chair. Usually it would be hard to find an open seat earlier in the day, but now that most of the students are gone, there's a ton of free comfortable seats open. I take one that's close to an electrical outlet to charge my phone. Even though it's probably on like forty-five percent, enough to last my next class (considering I don't use it), but I wouldn't mind gaining a decent amount of juice back into my phone's battery.

I take out my phone's charger and plug into the outlet. Then I plug in the mini-USB into my phone and a second later my phones shows that it's getting recharged. That's good. I look for my headphones in my backpack and plug them into my phone so I can listen to shuffled play-list of all my songs. Just sit back and relax for the next fifty minutes, then walk for less than five minutes to my next class. Good enough for me. "Um, excuse me?" I'm able to hear someone ask a question directed at me because my volume level is around forty percent and my headphones are cheap so I hear everything in my surrounding when I'm supposed to be listening to my music. I digress. I turn to face the sound source and it's a blonde girl with a portion of her bang covering her right eye (maybe a tad bit lighter than my hair color), maybe shorter than me (if I were to stand up) with her hair reaching her lower back, and wearing a purple jacket with blue jeans that wrap around her legs well. I unplug my headphones from my phone and my music stops playing, "Aren't you in one of my classes? I swear I've seen you before."

At the mention of being in one of her classes, it makes my head go through a discount double check of the last few days to see if I remember her in any of my previous classes. My memory seems to be telling that she is in one of my classes, "Are you in Itachi's Literature 200 class?"

She snaps her fingers, "That's where I remember you from!"

"I do sit in the front after all so it would reason that you would recognize me." I smile at me being such a super-student.

"True." She agreed, "Is anyone sitting here?" Pointing to the next seat on my left, which is one of the rare comfy chairs scattered in the library.

I shake my head sideways, "No, not really."

"Yes!" She posed in a victory stance then she took the seat. "I always see people sitting on these and I never get the chance to sit on it."

"Well in the afternoon, these chairs are always gone and you have to hunt for an open seat." I respond.

She smiles and nods, liking the idea of taking this seat another time, "Now I see why every student tries to take one of these seats."

"Comfortable, right?" I sound a bit excited.

A comfortable silence passes by us and I plug my headphones back into my phone and I take it out to resume playing my music. Maybe a song or two passes when I feel light tap on my left shoulder, "If you want, you can fall asleep; I'll watch over your stuff."

"Nah, I can't fall asleep, not in here."

"Why?"

"I don't know you well enough to trust you and I don't trust other people." I admit.

Her reaction is a mixture of confusion, hurtfulness, and anger, "Then why are you talking to me?"

I put my hand underneath my chin, "I don't know, to be honest."

"You don't have an answer to why you'll talk to me but you don't trust me enough to watch over your stuff while you sleep?"

"Well, you have to earn my trust, that's the way it works with me."

"We've only began knowing each other since like fifteen minutes ago and how the hell am I supposed to gain your trust?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe if we would've talked to each other in class, maybe I would trust you more."

She raised an eyebrow, "So what if you needed help with your car and there's only person to help you out?"

I raise my hand in defense, "That's a different scenario."

"What's the difference, you won't trust him to help you with your car." She retorts. I pause trying to think about the next words to come out and yeah, she's let me speechless. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No lie, you caught me off guard." I giggle at her victory.

Suddenly a man, who's out of breath asks us, "Doyouhavewater?"

I didn't catch that one, "What?" I ask.

He took a deep breath, "Do you have any water? I just got out of weight training and I forgot to bring my water."

I'm pretty sure I have water somewhere in my backpack, so I search for one, and I find that I have two water bottles. Do I really need one of those two water bottles? I'm probably not going to be drinking my water that much anyways; I'm too busy either listening to notes or paying attention to one of Itachi's fabulous, fantastic life stories. I grab a water bottle, "Here." I twist the cap open for him.

"Thank you!" He says and walks away.

My classmate starts to snicker at me, "It's funny that you completely trusted that guy and gave him a water."

I shrug, "This isn't a case of trusting someone but a case of me helping out another person. It's in my nature to help. Even though one side of me doesn't trust another person with my life, however I'm more optimistic about humans." I state.

"Very interesting." She said. "It's almost funny how you are talking to me about trust and wouldn't one of the first steps of trust come from knowing the other person's name?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, you're right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

She extends out her hand, "Ino Yamanaka."

We lightly shake hands, "The funny part was that I was thinking the exact same thing."

"So, am I gaining your trust, then?" We lightly laugh at her joke.

I nod my head, "Yeah, you are, but I usually don't sleep until midnight anyways so that way I can just sleep in tomorrow morning. You gotta steal sleep while you can." I chuckled.

"You're a very interesting person, Naurto." She smiles then she looks at her wrist watch, and she lightly taps my shoulder, "We better get going to Itachi's class; we have ten minutes to get there."

I put away my phone charger and I grab my backpack, and we head out for class.

***Three Hours Later***

We walk out of Itachi's class, still laughing our asses off from one of his stories, "Ah shit. My side is still hurting me!" I tell Ino.

"I feel bad for his little brother but that story was funny as hell!" She puts her hands over her sides.

"Sasuke is never going to hear the end of it from me!" I laughed.

She looks at me a little confused, "You know his little brother?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend, hell he's practically my brother." I admit.

She raises her eyebrow, "So that's how Itachi knows you!"

"But Itachi doesn't give me special treatments; why do you think we turn in our papers with our school IDs and not our first and last names."

"Now that you say that, it does make sense. Since he knows you, he doesn't want to special privileges."

"Yup, why do you think he changed the syllabus the second week class."

"Wow." She's left speechless. We exit out of two hundred building and we're immediately met by the cold air. "So where are you parked?"

"I live in the dorms a few blocks from campus. It's in walking distance for me, it usually takes me about ten minutes to walk home."

She nods, "Well I'm parked on the other side of campus."

I raise my eyebrow, "Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

She nods, "Yeah, I would like that." She leads the way. After walking through the quad, I realize how cold it is tonight. And I had to forget my jacket in my dorm room. I sigh, "You alright?"

I hold myself and start to rub my arms, "A little cold." I think I saw my breath and she gives me the oh yeah look. "Okay, maybe I'm more than a little cold and I'm really hoping that Ichirakus' is opened right now! Their ramen will warm me up." I chuckle.

Ino ponders for a moment, "It's on Hiruzen Drive, right?"

"Yeah." I respond.

"I'm feeling a little hungry myself, so I'll take us over there, but you're paying."

"Okay. I don't mind." I reply. A ramen run before someone sleeps never killed them.

After crossing three streets, Ino presses a button on her car keys, and her car's lights flicker. Possibly meaning that she's unlocked it. "Hurry up, Naruto, now I'm really craving ramen now and our walk has made my stomach roar!" I giggled and entered in her vehicle through the passenger side with my backpack in front of my legs.

Three minutes later we make it to the ramen shop and we placed our order in. We both ordered something small since we're not that much hungry; we get portions like a midnight snack, not too much to eat, but just a little to go back to sleep, "It feels so good in here." I talk about the warm temperatures inside.

"So much better than outside." She replies happily.

After waiting for two minutes, Teuchi places the bowls down, "I hope you enjoy!" He says.

Me and Ino grub on the food in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until we finish, "You know when the food's good, that no one talks while they're eating." Ino says.

I smile, "I had feeling about that. Sometimes when I eat lunch with Sasuke, we never talk while we eat, but once the food is done, we ramble on and on about whatever topic we were on before we started eating."

She nods, before she is about to speak, her phone rings. She looks at it and recognizes who is calling, "I gotta take this call."

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I say.

"Hello?" I block out the conversation that Ino's having with of her friends. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I see Ino putting a hand over the microphone, "Yo, one of my friends is DJing a show not too far from here; do you want to go or do you have classes tomorrow?"

"I have an off day tomorrow."

"Alright, yo Kiba, I'm bring a really cool friend over." She pauses, "Okay. See there and good luck! Bye." She hangs up, "Before we go where my friend is playing at, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, just my jacket from my dorm room."

"Where's your dorm?"

"Go up Hiruzen and make a right on Senju and it'll be the first house of the right." I reply.

"Alright, let's get going." She stood up.

"Thank you." We tell Teuchi at the same time and we exit the ramen shop and enter her car.

***Minutes Later***

We arrive at my dorm, I exit out of the vehicle with my backpack in tow, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm leaving you here." Ino joked around.

I walk through the halls and into my room, I drop off my backpack, and I grab my black jacket. "Where are you going?" I nearly shit my pants.

I turn around to see Shikamaru resting on the couch, "What the hell!" I yell.

He smiles a bit, "I knew that reaction would happen, but seriously, where are you going?"

"I got invited to a party, you interested in tagging along?"

"Nah —"

"Too troublesome. I get it." I smile, "Aight, you're loss." I exit the dorm. It's one of those nights that I don't want my spend my night bored out of my mind. I return to Ino and I ask her, "So how much time do I have left?" I mockingly ask.

"What took so long princess? My hair could've grown to my waist already." She mocked.

"I thought your hair was already at your waist." We laugh, "So where's your friend playing at anyways?"

"He's playing at a house party not too far from, but don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get lost and end up not trusting any strangers getting you home." We chuckle at my trust issues.

"Don't forget to make sure that my drink hasn't been roofie'd." We laugh a little harder.

We arrive at a huge dorm with people occupying the front yard, looks like the party is just beginning. She parks a little over a block away and we step out. "Have you ever been to a party before?"

"Not like this." I admit.

"Alright, just follow me and you'll be surrounded by a bunch of my friends. It's honestly better than being by yourself, having no idea what to do." I nod at her and we make our way through the crowd of people, both inside and out. So far the house is well lit, but I don't know how long that's going to last. She eventually leads me to a section of the house that contains her friends. "Alright Naruto, these are my friends: the one with the buns in her hair is Ten Ten," said girl waves her hand, "the pinkette over there," I look at her, "yeah, the one with huge forehead." Well the pink hair was a dead give away, but I personally don't think she has a huge forehead. "That's Sakura."

"Ino." Sakura growled a bit. . . Yeah, I don't think I want to get on Sakura's bad side. Either that or she hasn't had a Snickers bar yet, and you're not you when you're hungry.

"Love ya!" She puts her hands in a heart shape, "Where was I?" Ino scans the room for anymore of her friends, "Oh yeah!" She snaps her fingers, "You see the guy with the long, brown hair?"

I look at the guy with lavender eyes and a blue bandanna wrapped around his long, brown hair. "Yeah."

"That's Neji." She says. He's a guy? I don't think his face helps him but that might be his advantage with the ladies so I wouldn't be surprised if they would be throwing themselves at his feet. She continues to look for more of her friends, "Hey Neji, where's Kiba, Shino, and your cousin?"

At the mention of Shino, Neji winced, "Son of a bitch! I forgot about Sino." He smacked his forehead. "I knew I was forgetting someone! You know what, someone has to put a bell on him!" I have a feeling that people keep on forgetting about this Shino person.

Ino ignores Neji's mistake, "What about Kiba and your cousin?"

"Kiba is setting up his equipment and my cousin went to the restroom not too long ago." He tells us.

"In the interest of time," Ino begins, "Kiba has red fang marks on the side of his cheeks and Hinata has the eyes as Neji, but her hair is a different color, it's a dark blue color."

"It's nice that you're introducing us to your friend, Ino, but what's his name?" Sakura asks.

"My name is Naruto." I state.

"At least you have a name," Sakura starts, "you should've seen the last person Ino brought."

I'm totally interested in this story, "What was he like a machete wielding murderer?" I jokingly ask.

Neji looks at me seriously, "Well instead of wielding a machete, he used a paint brush, and he wasn't a murderer; at least to my knowledge." Ino has the urge to strike Neji, but Tenten nudges his side causing him to stop.

"And to top it all off, he didn't have a name." Sakura finishes Neji's comments about this mystery person.

"To be honest, I thought he was messing around when he said he didn't have a name." Ino defends herself.

"Then what is his name?" I ask.

"We gave him the name of Sai." Tenten answers.

"Why Sai?"

"Well he's a pretty good artist. You should see the painting he worked on for Ino, magnificent! Tenten commented.

I start to feel my mouth dry up, "Anyone need anything to drink because I'm getting thirsty." I motion to look for an ice chest.

Neji answers, "A water please."

"Anyone else?" I ask but no one else wants anything to drink. I leave the group and head for the coolers and I see someone with dark blue hair holding a red plastic cup. Her hair. . . Nah there has to be more people with that hair. As I reach the cooler, I look into that person's eyes, and they're the same as Neji's: lavender. "You're Hinata, Neji's cousin, right?" I ask.

She looks bewildered, "H-how do you know that about me?"

"My friends with Ino and she was introducing me to her friends and she noticed that you weren't there with them." Before she's about to talk, "Oh, I'm Naruto by the way." I tell her.

She nods, "So Ino invited you."

"Yeah once she heard that Kiba was DJing." I answer but I notice that she's not enjoying her time her, "You know that parties are supposed to help us college students relax and unwind, right?"

She looks away, "I know, but they're not my thing."

"Then why are you here?" Curiosity gets the better of me.

"My friend, Sakura, dragged me here." She admits.

"Maybe she wanted you to have fun?" I smile weakly.

"You might be right."

I grab a soda and a water, "C'mon, let's join the group." I smile and we walk back to Ino and her friends.

I give Neji the bottle of water, "I'm glad you met my cousin, Naruto." I nod and we open our drinks.

Music started playing suddenly and the moment that happened, it seemed like Ino and Sakura disappeared without a trace, followed by Neji and Tenten. Which leaves me with Hinata. I just hope I can hold a conversation with her.

The lights dimmer down a bit and the music starts to get louder. "Um, do you want to get away from the loud music, Hinata?"

"Yes." She walks through the crowd with me following closely behind her. We eventually get away from the loud noises, however a dance floor is within our sights, but it's a good distance away.

"So do you go UOK (University of Konoha)?" I get the small talk going.

"Yeah."

"Really? I don't see you around."

"Oh, I'm usually the in the cafeteria or walking around the quad." She laughs.

"That would explain it because I'm in my home away from home: the library."

"Do you sleep in there?"

"I would but they have a closing time."

We enter another of moment of silence and we remain this way for a while. I try to come up with something else to say to her but no words enter my brain nor exit my mouth. Sips of my soda here and there aren't helping our situation. Hell even cheesy lines will start any conversation. Unfortunately nothing comes to mind and we are in an awkward silence. Is there something on social media that I could use to spice up the conversation between us? But if I take out my phone, she'll think that I'm not interested in talking to her anymore, and that's the last thing I want to do.

Minutes pass by when I realize that Hinata is staring at the dance floor. The song selection suggests the kind of dancing that isnt' grinding. Son of a bitch, I'm not a good dancer, but I'll suck it up just for once! "Um, Hinata," I weakly grab her attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, I would like that." She grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I guess I'll let her lead us in the dancing department because she knows what she's doing.

When we reach the dance floor, she lifts the hand that she was holding to about my shoulder height, and her hand reaches my back and my hand goes to her waist. Here goes nothing.

Our hips start moving and I'm surprised at the fact I have so far avoided stepping on her delicate toes. So far, so good; I'm impressed that I haven't stepped on her toes and that I'm able to keep up with her and the music's tempo. This Kiba guy is pretty good when it comes to being a DJ. Midway through a random song, Hinata yells into ear, "You're a really good dancer!"

"I'm as surprised as you are."

Following our hour long dance, we decide to take a little break. We start fooling around, not really caring about what people thought of us. Eventually it gets to the point where we're just doing dares and bets.

Which leads me to taking out my wallet. I'll either be really lucky or I'll be really stupid for this one. I look in my wallet and discover that I have twenty bucks left. Now do I really want to go through the bet or do I want to eat elsewhere next week? I did buy two weeks worth of Teuchi's instant ramen, honestly that should last me for a while; thank goodness that I live in walking distant to the school, "Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

I pull out the money in my wallet and put my wallet back into my left pocket, "I bet you twenty bucks that I can kiss you without touching you." I can deal with lossing twenty dollars.

She raises her eyebrows in intrique, "Alright," was her nervous response. I tie my hands behind my back and I lean towards her body without touching it. My lips slowly approach hers and they lightly brush against hers; she eeps in response and jolts backwards away from me. She quickly, softly jabs my stomach. Should've seen that one coming, "You kissed me!" Her voice has a combination of anger and embarrassment.

As much as I want to respond with, 'that's the whole point,' it will probably end very badly for me. I scratch the back of my head and hand her the twenty dollars, "Here, I lost the bet." I admit defeat.

She accepts the twenty bucks and puts it in her pocket, it'll probably be a while before I even eat out. She stares at me with an unknown intent and I'm starting to get scared. . . Me and my brilliant ideas do get me into good spots. She walks closer to me and whispers in my ear, "If you weren't such a good dancing partner, I would have bet twenty dollars that my cousin, Neji, can kick your ass without touching you." She comments and I gulp. I overhear another song playing and I see her glancing at the dance floor, "Come on, let's dance." She grabs my hand and guides me to the dance floor. To be perfectly honest, it's better than getting my ass whooped; and besides, I really don't want to get dropped from any of my classes because I'm the hospital and that would be terrible.

After dancing to like twenty songs over the course of two hours, she has to go home, but before she leaves, "Naruto, what's your number?"

"Let me see you phone, it'll be easier if I type it in for you." I recommend to her and she hands me her phone with the new contact information ready for me to type in. Twenty seconds later, I give her back her phone and she stares at it for a while before she smiles, "Good, I'll text you next time there's a party." She giggles then kisses my cheek, "See you next time, dance buddy." She waves.

"See you later." I speak up and she disappears from my sight.

I just hope Ino hasn't left yet. . .


	4. Day 4 - Smile

**A/N:** I do no own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the series.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, come here quick!" Hinata excitedly yells through the halls of the Hyuga Compound.<p>

Naruto sprinted towards the living room and saw a kneeling Hinata, who was staring at Bolt trying to maintain his balance, but his legs weren't doing a great job of holding him. "C'mon little lighting-Bolt!" He cheered on his son.

However Bolt's wobbly legs couldn't hold him up any longer. So he lightly fell on his butt. Naruto and Hinata giggled, "He was so close to walking." Hinata said.

Naruto went to his knees, "He got a little taste of sweet victory. He's not giving up, don't be surprised if he starts walking by the end of this week!" They nodded at his prediction.

Hiashi was slowly walking to the living room after hearing his daughter's outburst, he smiled inwardly at his grandson's first baby steps. "Hiashi-sama, do you need anything?" A maid asked.

"Yes, may you get a towel, please." Hiashi requested.

"Yes sir." The maid left and a minute later arrived with a green towel. "Here you go." She said as she gave Hiashi the towel.

"Thank you." He said and the maid left, then he folded the towel in half and kept doing so until he had a line of towel. Next, he entered the living room to see Bolt jumping around in his mother's arms. "Naruto," he said grabbing the young father's attention, "catch," tossing the towel to the young father.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto said, confused about the towel.

"It'll help Bolt learn how to walk." Hiashi simply replied. "Just wrap it underneath Bolt's arm." He instructed the young father and Naruto did what he was told. Naruto look at Hiashi for further instructions, "Now hold both ends of the towel in one hand. You'll be holding Bolt from the towel but make sure that his feet are touching the ground and let him do the rest."

Naruto was bent over holding the towel in his hand, consequently he's keeping Bolt from falling forward. Bolt was looking at the ground, wondering how he's keeping his balance on his tippy toes. Hinata decided to move a few feet back and outstretched her arms towards her son, "Come to mommy, Bolt!" He moved his tiny legs one inch at a time, making Naruto's feet crawl. The baby eventually reached his mom and she engulfed him with a warm hug. "Good job, Bolt!" She kissed his forehead.

Hiashi knew Bolt would start walking in a few days, granted that Naruto or Hinata would practice with Bolt, and even though he wished he had a camera with him to capture the moment before him, the image of bliss from the young family would be forever captured in his mind and heart.


	5. Day 5 - Ramen

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto rightfully owns the series.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru felt that he was close to either a heart or panic attack, hell maybe both; and the bright hot sun was not helping him out! He was walking around Konoha without a set destination, but the men could tell what was on the young man's mind: a first date with a girl he really liked. His facial expression was so obvious to the outside world, but Konohamaru's advantage was that only a handful of men actually knew who his date was: Hanabi Hygua. "I'm so fucked." The Sarutobi whispered hopelessly, darting his hands into his pockets.<p>

He continued to walk to his unknown destination until he heard his name, "Konohamaru-sensei!" He knew who the voice's belong to, it was Bolt Uzumaki. "What'cha doing here?" The little boy asked.

He stared at him, wondering where his father could possibly be, but he assumed that he wasn't too far away from his son; or else Hinata or Hiashi, for abandoning his first grandson, would kill him depending on whoever caught up to him first. "Nothing really, just wandering around aimlessly." He said, then he decided to change the subject, "Where's your father, little lighting-Bolt?" He put his hand on the blonde boy's head and started smearing it, almost ruining the leaf on the boy's head.

"Jeez Konohamaru-sensei, you're ruining my hair!"

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine in a few minutes anyways, but you haven't answered my question, where's your father?"

"He told me to get you so you could relax."

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow, "Pfft." He lobbed his hand out, "I'm as relaxed and as cool as the other side of the pillow." The young adult tried to reassure the child.

"Right." Bolt wasn't convinced whatsoever, "well, my dad is waiting for you at Ichirakus'. Come on!" Bolt started dragging Konohamaru with him towards the small ramen shop. "Dad, I'm here." He announced to his father.

Naruto turned around and smiled, then he patted a spot for his son to sit on. Bolt sat next to his father, followed by Konohamaru, who sat next to Bolt. "Good job, Bolt." Teuchi went up to Naruto, "You know, the same-old, same-old. Dattebayo."

"So I'm serving two bowls of miso ramen and a kid's bowl?"

"Yup," Teuchi left smiling, "don't worry, Konohamaru, this one's on me." Naruto said.

After a while it got silent between the three. So Konohamaru decided to speak up, "So why did you bring me here, again?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him, "Lil' bro, you need to relax like big time."

"Relax about what?" He retorted defensively.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Your date with Hanabi."

Konohamaru's angry expression loosened up, "Is it that obvious?" He asked sadly.

Bolt spoke up, "Yeah, even I could see it."

"Outstanding!" Konohamaru said sarcastically, "Anything else you notice, Bolt?"

"Shouldn't you be excited about a date with your dream girl?" Naruto questioned before his son could say anything else.

Konohamaru sighed, "Yes I'm ecstatic but at the same time so scared." he admitted.

"My auntie is not a scary person." Bolt said innocently.

"No, it's not that. It's just I haven't planned out our date well and it's driving me nuts." Konohamaru reassured his half-nephew, then he puts his hands over his face. "Like I come up with a plan but every outcome ends very badly for both of us."

Naruto outstretched his hand and placed it on Konohamaru's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that Hanabi will enjoy wherever you take her."

He sighed, "Do you have any good advice for first dates for me?"

Naruto looked up before speaking, "Yeah; guy always pays," Konohamaru pulled out a piece of paper and pen, "make sure you have enough money to pay for dinner." Konohamaru pulled out his wallet and frowned. "Let me guess, you don't have enough money?" He nodded sadly. "How much do you have on you?"

"Enough for four bowls of ramen." The young man frowned

"Okay, expensive restaurants are definitely out of your price range," Naruto put his hand under his chin. "Listen, you don't have to come up with the perfect date to impress a girl, you just have to show her a good time." He paused, "Have you considered taking her out on a picnic type of date?"

Konohamaru started to look more hopeful after Naruto's prep talk, "No, but now I feel like a complete idiot for not coming up with that in the first place." Bolt started tugging on his dad's shirt to get his attention, but that wasn't getting him the results he wanted. That's when he enacted plan two and tugged on Konohamaru's scarf, which instantly got his attention, "Hey, watch it with the scarf!" He told the child.

"Look!" Bolt pointed to a guy, with a sign they couldn't read too well, who was handing out cards to people, and Konohamaru was out of his seat in a hurry.

He walked towards the man and he gave him a card, "Konoha's Museum of Arts is having discount ticket prices this week only!"

Konohamaru smiled, "So how much are tickets?"

"Usually tickets cost about two hundred ryo a person, but today it's about a hundred forty ryo per person."

"And they're opened until?"

"Until nine at night."

"Alright, thank you." Konohamaru said smiling and walked back to the ramen shop.

Naruto noticed a change with him, "What's got you all excited all of a sudden?"

"I just planned a great first date." He said triumphantly.

A few seconds later Ayame came with the ramen order, "Ramen is ready!" she placed the three steaming hot ramen bowls in front of them.

"A pregame ramen will help calm my nerves for my date later on!" Konohamaru said confidently grubbing on the delicious meal.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over." Hanabi smiled at the mirror, which reflected Hinata fixing Hanabi's chocolate-colored hair while Hanabi was holding a sleeping, one-year old Himawari.<p>

"It's your first date after all!" Hinata smiled back. "Besides I don't think I would let any of the maids work on your beautiful hair." Her older sister's words struck a cord in Hanabi's heart. A tear fell out of her eyes, "You know, I think this is the first time I've ever helped you with hair."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hanabi smiled and wiped her tears before they could fall off her face and accidentally wake up Himawari.

Five minutes had passed and Hinata finished braiding Hanabi's hair. Hanabi placed little Himawari on her bed and she and her sister motioned to Hanabi's closet. While selecting a combination of shirts, skirts, blouses, and kimonos. Hinata started reading her younger sister's face and form the vibe she was getting, she needed to get Hanabi out of it, "So, you nervous, excited?" Hinata quickly asked.

"Both really. All I hope is that no one tries to ruin my date."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure none the guards try to follow you on your date."

"They're not ones I'm worrying about." Hanabi said selecting a yellow kimono with small red flames.

"You're worried about father hiding in the bushes, aren't you?"

"You're forgetting that he'll hiding in the bushes along with his collection of swords."

"Don't worry, I think I have a plan for father that'll keep him distracted long enough for him to forget."

As Hanabi was putting it on, Hinata commented on her outfit selection, "It looks perfect on you."

"Thank you." Hanabi replied, she took out her makeup box and started applying a small amount of mascara and make-up on. "Hinata?"

"Yes."

"How did you and Naruto end up eating at Ichirakus'?"

Hinata chuckled a bit, "Well after we were done touring Konoha together, Naruto suggested that we eat lunch; and when we reached an expensive restaurant, he was about to check his wallet to see how much ryo he had on him. . ."

"How much did he have left on him?"

"About twenty ryo on him."

"And you knew the exact amount how?" Hinata started laughing harder at her sister's question, "You used your byakugan, didn't you?" Hanabi raised her free hand to her chest and spoke in a teasing manner, "My, my, Hinata. I think Naruto has influenced you in more than one way." Hanabi teased.

Hinata raised her hands in defense, "He wanted to pay and I didn't mind Ichirakus' ramen either, so I told him that we should go there. It didn't matter where we ate to be honest, as long as we spent time together. That's all that matters to me." She smiled.

"I see." Hanabi nodded understandingly, then she stares at the clock, "Konohamaru should be picking me up soon." She looked at her sister, "Hinata?" Said girl stared at her, "When you kiss Naruto, does he ever taste like miso ramen?"

"Surprisingly no." Hinata was trying her best to keep her poker face and she was sure that she was going to slip soon.

Hanabi started laughing hysterically, "Seriously, he eats Ichiraku ramen almost on a daily basis, so how in the blue hell does he not taste like miso ramen!" She scoffs, "Yeah, I'll believe you on that statement the day that pigs start flying." Hanabi saw through her older sister's lie.

"Uh. . ." Hinata was struggling to come up with a decent lie or excuse to relay to her sister, until she heard her husband's laughter coming from outside. "Oh look at that, your date's here." She had a relieved smile on her face.

Hanabi used her byakugan quickly and saw that Konohamaru, and Naruto, who was carrying a napping Bolt, passed through the main gate and were on their way to the living room. . . Hanabi deactivated it, "Oh crap! Here's little Hima," She hands her older sister her daughter, "everything looks great on me, right?"

"You look perfect, don't worry about it."

"Thanks again for helping me out." She says as she quickly leaves the room followed by Hinata shorty afterwards.

Hinata enters the living room only to see Konohamaru and Hanabi leaving with their arms intertwined, "Konohamaru, please bring back my sister at a reasonable time!" The young man raised a thumbs up back at her.

Then they turned their attention to the young couple heading off towards the twilight, "It's kinda nostalgic, isn't it?" Naruto inquires.

Hinata nods, "It only seemed like a few days ago we started dating and just yesterday that I gave birth to Bolt and Himawari." She sighs, "Times flies."

Naruto wrapped her up lightly, "Yeah it has, but you're the person I want to spend it with." He suddenly snaps his fingers, "Oh yeah, I brought you and little Hima red bean soup, but I think she wants to nap more." He said pointing to medium sized container on the kitchen counter.

She smiles and feels her belly roaring fiercely, "I guess I was too busy helping Hanabi out that I forgot I was hungry. Thank you." She said sweetly, kissing her husband, and the taste of miso ramen was lingering in his mouth (which was not a surprise to her). "You guys ate at Ichirakus', didn't you?"

"Yeah, Konohamaru needed to relax over a nice bowl of ramen, and besides I couldn't resist eating it." He chuckled taking his daughter from Hinata and leading her to the kitchen which was across the hall. However Naruto came back to the living room and laid his daughter down next to his son. He figured that his wife should eat alone while he watched over the kids; but in a few short minutes he was going to have wake his kids up due to the part that their kids needed to sleep throughout the night.


End file.
